Le Collège Pokémon
by Jyme
Summary: C'est la rentrée au Collège Pokémon, et le jeune Saturne Fandom, onze ans, reçoit son premier pokémon en compagnie du Pr. Chen. Sa scolarité s'annonce mouvementée pour ce jeune garçon qui n'a pas demandé à être là, alors qu'il devra y passer les huit prochaines années.


Ça y est, c'est le grand jour.

\- Non mais tu plaisantes ! Je vais pas sortir avec un temps pareil ! Il pleut comme Ecremeuh qui...

\- Pas de vulgarité dans cette maison ! Allez, hop hop hop jeune homme, tu files illico si tu ne veux pas rater ta rentrée !

Grommelant contre sa mère, Saturne Fanchon, onze ans, se résolut à enfiler sa tenue et une coupe-pluie. Pas de ramassage scolaire, c'était une école privée et il aurait à y aller à pied. Ou plutôt il avait raté la ligne régulière et n'avait d'autre choix que de courir. C'est ainsi au pas de course qu'il put franchir la cour de son collège avant la fermeture des grilles. Tous les nouveaux élèves s'étaient déjà entassés dans le gymnase pour suivre le discours du célèbre Pr. Chen, un des principaux donateurs de l'établissement. Si tous étaient remplis d'admiration, ce n'était pas le cas de Saturne. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de devenir dresseur, mais il y avait été contraint car c'était la seule école disponible près de chez lui. Se glissant dans le fond, la voix des orateurs en tribune lui parvenait distinctement grâce à des amplificateurs.

\- Je vous félicite à nouveau pour être parvenu à entrer dans notre école. Vous avez tous réussi l'examen d'entrée sur les aptitudes élémentaires sur les Pokémon, nécessaire à leur dressage. Vous le savez probablement, vous allez être désormais répartis en quatre classes que vous suivrez pour les huit années à venir, jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité donc. Votre position a été établie selon votre score entre la première et la quatrième classe. Les meilleurs d'abord, et les moins bons enfin. Mais rassurez-vous, vous aurez l'occasion de vous rattraper si vous êtes mal classés à chaque trimestre à l'occasion des épreuves qui auront lieu. Bien sûr, si vous êtes bien classés, il vous faudra ne pas relâcher vos efforts pour ne pas vous faire rattraper.

Celui qui semblait être le directeur prit ensuite la parole, remerciant le Pr. Chen. C'était un homme plus jeune, à peine une quarantaine d'années, inconnu au bataillon.

\- Avant de rejoindre votre classe, nous allons vous accorder un pokémon. Ce Pokémon sera à votre responsabilité, vous devrez en prendre soin tant que vous serez dans cette école. Vous aurez l'occasion d'en capturer d'autres, mais puisque vous n'avez pas de permis de dressage, vous ne pourrez le faire que dans le parc de l'école, ouvert périodiquement. Je répète, vous avez interdiction de chasser les pokémons sauvages, seuls les pokémons issus des centres d'élevages partenaires de notre parc sont autorisés à capturer.

Toussotant, il leva le voile sur une table à côté de lui, et révéla une sélection d'une dizaine de pokéballs. Elles étaient exposées sur un présentoir individuel, mais impossible de distinguer pour Saturne ce qui pouvait y être gravé.

\- Voici dix-huit pokéballs, contenant chacune un pokémon d'un type différent. Enfin, ici ce ne sont que des pokeballs vides pour l'exposition. Je vais vous appeler tour à tour, et vous confierez trois choix parmi cette liste selon votre profil qui a été déterminé selon vos examens. Je sens déjà que vous palpiter d'excitation mais je vous préviens que les types les plus convoités sont généralement les plus difficiles à aborder et ne sont que rarement offert. Autant dire que si vous n'avez pas un potentiel exceptionnel, vous vous faîtes des illusions.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre, je sais que je suis talentueux.

Un jeune garçon de bel allure avait attiré l'attention de Saturne. Il était entouré de quelques élèves qui semblaient lui servir de groupe de fans ou bien de gardes du corps, difficile à dire.

\- Moi, Louis Marie de Chevigny, je suis assuré d'avoir le meilleur starter.

\- Tout à fait ! Tu es le meilleur !

Personne n'osait le contre-dire, cette attitude hautaine avait le don d'agacer Saturne qui, à l'inverse, se contrefichait pas mal de son pokémon. Les élèves commencèrent à défiler tour à tour sur la scène par ordre Alphabétique. Ce Chevigny machin-chose était sans surprise parmi les premiers. Lorsque le directeur lit sa feuille, il eut un léger étonnement.

\- Voilà un profil très prometteur ! En plus d'être dans la classe première, tu en es le Major ! Je n'avais d'ailleurs plus vu un profil aussi bon depuis des années. En temps normal, je devrais t'imposer trois choix, mais nous avons pour règle de laisser le meilleur de l'examen choisir ce que bon lui semblera. Que préfères-tu prendre ?

\- Si c'est si généreusement accordé...

De Chevigny se retourna vers la table et balaya du regard les différents présentoirs. Il ferma les yeux et eut un petit rire avant de pointer du doigt distinctement l'objet de ses désirs.

\- Je vais prendre celui-ci !

\- Oh ! Voilà un choix ambitieux ! Très bien, je te l'accorde.

Le Directeur fit apporter une pokéball contenant le pokémon souhaité et le lui remit. Louis Marie la leva en l'air d'un air triomphant et se fit acclamer par ses supporters en sortant. Saturne pestait, à la fois pour cette ambiance sur-exagérée mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il avait choisi.

\- Il a pris un starter de type Dragon, le plus difficile qu'il soit. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, qui prétend marcher sur les traces de Peter...

Autre garçon, un peu plus petit que la moyenne et portait des lunettes rectangulaires venait de lui répondre.

\- M... Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, moi c'est Renaud, et toi ?

\- Saturne...

\- Ah, on m'appelle ! Enchanté de te connaître !

Saturne le vit partir. Il allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment demandé à le connaître, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Ce Renaud parut tout excité par le choix qu'il eut à faire et partit très satisfait, comme beaucoup avant lui. Mais quelques déceptions se laissaient lire sur le visage de plusieurs élèves.

\- Saturne Fanchom !

\- Tss...

Il leva la main et s'avança sur la scène. Des murmures l'entourèrent, comme d'habitude à propos de son prénom. Saturne ne manqua pas d'y couper cours en saisissant le micro du directeur :

\- Ouais, je m'appelle Saturne. C'est comme ça. Et je peux vous dire que je vous surclasserai tous un jour !

En vérité il n'en avait pas du tout l'intention, juste qu'il voulait les faire rager un coup. Le directeur reprit le micro, essuyant son front.

\- C'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition jeune homme, mais il reste beaucoup de chemin à faire.

Saturne venait d'être reversé dans la classe quatre, première mauvaise nouvelle. Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, il avait le choix entre trois types de pokémon qui ne lui inspirait franchement rien : le Normal, l'Insecte et le Vol. Il se voyait déjà avec un stupide Rattata, un inutile Aspicot, ou un imbécile de Piafiabec.

\- Pff, au moins ils seront pas compliqués à gérer. Je prends le Vol...

\- Bien, je vais te prendre une pokéball...

Le Directeur saisit la pokeball d'un sac d'élevage et la lui remit. Saturne le remercia nonchalamment et sortit de scène. En dehors du gymnase, les élèves avaient libéré leur Pokémon et apprenaient à les connaître avec l'aide de plusieurs éleveurs et enseignants. Saturne fut appelé par Renaud. Il avait vraiment l'air content, y avait pas à dire.

\- Alors, tu vas en classe première non ?

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Je vais en classe Quatre ! Mais je m'y attendais déjà, c'est surtout que j'ai reçu un pokémon vraiment extraordinaire !

Saturne ne s'y attendait pas, il pensait que tous les intellos avaient un ère pédant ou portaient des lunettes démodées. Renaud sortit son pokémon pour le lui présenter : c'était un Tic.

\- N'est-il pas génial ?!

\- Super, un Pokemon horloge...

\- Vas-y, montre moi le tiens ! Tu as pris quel type ?

\- Un vol... J'imagine avoir un piaf, rien d'exceptionnel.

Saturne libéra son pokémon mais un puissant écran de fumée noire les aveugla et les étouffa. Saturne sentit quelque chose l'accrocher au bras et le serrer fort ; son énergie lui parut s'envoler, il tituba. Renaud qui était tombée à la renverse appela aussitôt des secours, des adultes vinrent à sa rencontre et ne pouvait que constater le mal : un Monorpale venait de s'enrôler autour de lui !

\- En... Enlever... Moi ce... T-Truc !

Saturne voulut se débattre, il arrivait à peine à agiter son bras. Un des éleveurs lui demanda de rester calme, mais le Pokémon les intimida en s'agitant pour ne pas qu'ils approchent.

\- V... Vite ! Appelez le directeur !

La situation resta ainsi durant de longues minutes où Saturne tomba à genoux. On n'osait ni s'approcher ni envoyer un pokémon l'attaquer de peur de le blesser. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

\- Je... Je vais pas me laisser avoir par un pokémon stupide à peine arriver !

Saturne empoigna le manche du Monorpale à deux mains et l'agita dans tous les sens pour le faire céder : il frappa en l'air, au sol et sur tout ce qu'il pouvait en définitive. La foule agglutinée s'écarta de peur de prendre un coup.

\- Flammèche !

Une flamme brûla Monorpale et Saturne, les calmant aussitôt. Un Draby leur fonça dessus et tenta un coup de morsure, que Saturne réussit à peine à parer.

\- Je t'ai vu dans la foule tout à l'heure, tu me semblais déjà être un déchet, je n'avais véritablement pas tord. À peine ton pokémon en main que tu crées des problèmes à tout le monde !

\- Chevigny !

\- C'est De Chevigny, vermine. Draby ! Flammèche !

Saturne fit une roulade sur le côté, mais ne put éviter la charge qui suivit. Pas enclin à se laisser faire, il attaqua d'une taillade, obligeant le Draby à reculer, puis donna un coup net qui le fit tomber à terre !

\- Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Le combat cessa. Le Directeur ainsi que le Pr. Chen s'approchèrent en hâte et demandèrent aux jeunes gens non concernés de ne pas rester là. Quand à Louis et Saturne, ils furent pris à part.

\- Il est interdit de se battre en dehors des entrainements et des tournois, et hors salle ! Vous me décevez, surtout vous, De Chevigny.

Le garçonnet ne dit pas mot et s'inclina en rappelant son pokémon. Saturne n'était pas d'accord et le fit savoir.

\- Je me fiche de vos excuses ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pokémon ?! Il ne figure pas dans la liste et ce n'était certainement pas le type qui devait vous être attribué !

\- Justement ! Je me suis fais agresser et...!

Le Pr. Chen les coupa.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une erreur dans la préparation. Mais cela semble aller désormais, regardez comme il le contrôle.

Le Directeur l'observa et ne put qu'acquiescer la remarque.

\- Il est peut courant qu'un dresseur arrive à maitriser un Monorpale, et encore moins à cet âge. Puisqu'il ne semble plus agité, vous devriez en rester là, M. le Directeur.

\- Vous avez raison. L'affaire est close. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Saturne réussit à faire entrer son pokémon dans sa Pokéball. Le Pr. Chen l'approcha et lui demanda son nom. Il lui sourit en lui tapotant la tête, se disant curieux de savoir ce qu'il deviendrait comme dresseur. Quand les adultes furent partis, Renaud revint vers lui, les yeux mélangés de stupeur et d'admiration.

\- C'était... Extraordinaire ! Tu es trop fort, Saturne ! T'as même tenu tête au premier de promo !

\- Mouais...

Saturne regardait son bras, il avait encore une désagréable sensation.


End file.
